The invention of the present application relates to drum brushes, i.e. brush-like devices employed by drummers to obtain a swishing sound from a snare drum, other drums of similar type and/or a cymbal. Since the sound obtained when using a drum brush varies with the spread of the brush, and thus the area of the drum head or cymbal contacted by the brush, it is known to encase such a brush telescopically in a tube, whereby the bristles may be extended and retracted to adjust the amount of protrusion of the bristles and obtain the desired amount of spreading. It is common for the drummer using the brush to bend the stem or handle thereof to provide a stop when the brush is extended the predetermined, desired amount.
Objects of the present invention are to provide a drum brush that is of simple, inexpensive construction, that is so constructed that it may be easily adjusted to the desired spread without distortion of the stem thereof, that retains the desired spread, and that is easy to use.